


A Winter Thing

by ladygray99



Series: Fireworks [2]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel wishes someone had told him he was a sexual creature years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Thing

Joel had been, for most of his life, completely unaware of the fact that he was a sexual creature.  Sure he'd had sex with women, even good sex, but there was good sex then there was whatever perverse, desperate, uninhibited, creature he'd become.  Joel was discovering very quickly that he had preferences. Heck, he was on the verge of developing all out fetishes.

Two days after losing his virginity to Ed and Chris, simultaneously, Ed dropped by the cabin to deliver some supplies that had come in for him.  They ended up making out on the couch like desperate teenagers and bringing each other off with their hands.  Two days after that Joel found himself in Chris' trailer, for reasons he can no longer remember, trying to give his first blow job, Chris working his hands gently in Joel's hair and his smooth voice giving directions and encouragement.   Chris had reciprocated with far more skill.

Three days after that and Joel found himself in his bedroom being stripped naked by Chris and Ed.  Joel sighed at the feeling of two sets of hands on his skin.  He'd never been able to have sex completely naked before, at least as long as the lights were on.

Joel got his hands under Ed's shirt, sliding them along the smooth, surprisingly hot skin.  Ed gave an appreciative groan as Joel ran his thumbs over each of Ed's sensitive nipples.  With a couple of quick movements from Chris, Ed was as naked as Joel.  Ed pulled Joel in for a breathless kiss and the two tumbled onto Joel's bed, bodies pressed against each other.  Joel worked his fingers into Ed's long hair.  Ed's hair was quickly topping a list of almost fetishes. 

"You two are beautiful like that." Chris breathed.

Joel pulled away from kissing Ed and rolled over.  Chris was somehow still in his jeans standing at the end of the bed, a somewhat smug smile on his face.

"Chris, would you finish getting naked and get into bed."

Chris laughed. "Are you always this pushy in the sack, Joel?"

"Yes. Now get down here."

Chris shimmied his jean down off of slim hips.  Joel found himself sighing at the sight.  Chris glowed with classic Alaskan pallor only broken by a dusting of dark hair on his lower stomach trailing down to a sight that had Joel licking his lips.

Chris hopped onto the bed with a bounce and claimed a kiss from Joel.  Joel broke off the kiss and worked his way down Chris' body until he was licking at the head of a long, slim cock.

Chris had his fingers quickly in Joel's hair giving direction and encouragement.  Joel sighed around Chris' cock.  Chris' fingers were up there with Ed's hair on the almost fetish list.

"Just try to relax." Chris advised as Joel accidental gagged himself a little.  Joel let go of the cock and took a couple of deep breaths.  He looked over to Ed.  Ed was on his side propped up on one hand and slowly stroking himself with he other.

Joel licked his lips again.  His whole body was singing at the sight.  He could feel himself drool, his heart race, his cock twitch and his ass, still a little tender from the previous week, felt empty and wanting.

Joel pillowed his head on Chris' thigh and watched as Ed's fingers teased up and down.

"Oh, god why didn't anyone tell me I was a completely gay slut years ago." Joel breathed. "I mean, really, it could have saved me years of problems with Elaine."

Chris chuckled and ghosted his fingers along Joel's face. "Maybe you just needed to be in the right frame of mind."

"Desperate, lonely, horny, and imprisoned in small town Alaska?"

"If that's what it took."

Joel crawled over to Ed and placed a kiss on the soft skin of Ed's thigh before moving Ed's hand and taking Ed's cock into his mouth.  Noticeably thicker and longer than Chris, Joel only managed to get little more than the head past his lips.  Ed made a rumbling sound deep in his chest that reverberated down Joel's throat.

Joel gave a slight whimper as Chris used his long fingers to caressing his chest, teasing at his nipples.

"How's he doing Ed?" Chris asked.

"Nice." Ed breathed out.

Joel took the complement as encouragement and tried flicking his tongue around a bit.  Ed's hips bucked and Joel tasted precum.  Joel flicked his tongue around again and this time Ed bucked a little too hard.  Joel coughed and let go.

"Sorry, Dr. Fleischman."

Joel rolled his eyes. "Ed, I'm doing my best to give you a blow job, you can at least call me Joel."

Strangely Ed managed to blush a bit at that.  Joel shook his head at the weird dichotomy that was apparently Ed and set about covering Ed's cock with long licks while Chris rubbed his hands over Joel's ass.

"Joel, have I mentioned that you have a great ass?"

"Thank you, and no."

Chris trailed his fingers down Joel's hips then around the back, sliding them between Joel's thighs.  Joel bent one leg giving Chris easy access to his cock and balls and ass.

Chris chuckled. "Eager?"

"A little." Joel mumbled around Ed's cock.

Chris gently cupped Joel's balls and Joel sighed and wiggled.

"You're not going to run out on us again are you? Ed was kinda hurt."

Joel flicked his eyes up to meet Ed's deep blue ones. "No." Joel said nuzzling his cheek against Ed's thigh. "Just a fleeting moment of panic."

Ed shifted down and caught Joel's lips in a deep kiss.  Joel felt something squeeze in his chest.  He couldn't remember anyone else kissing him like this, like he was the only person on earth.  Joel pulled Ed's body tighter to him, the hot smooth skin feeling better than any imported silk sheets.

Chris' continued caresses along his balls was quickly sending Joel into overload.  His body and his mind simply weren't used to this level of hedonistic pleasure yet.  He let go of Ed's kiss and let his head fall back.

"Wait." He managed to breath out in a way that hadn't happened the last time.

Chris stopped. "Everything ok?"

Joel chuckled. "I just want to be able to last.  If you keep doing that this is going to be over way too quick."

Joel wiggled his way out from between Ed and Chris and crawled towards the top of the bed letting his already over heated body cool down a bit. Joel looked at his two friends, lovers, their skin contrasting, both chests smooth, nearly hairless.

"Angels of temptation in moon light." Joel said softly.

"What was that, Joel?"

"Before I left the other night I looked at the two of you sort of draped over each other.  You were holding so still it looked like a painting. Angels of temptation in moon light."

"Sounds very Pre-Raphaelite."

"Maybe."

Chris reached out and rubbed his fingers along Ed's hard, dark nipples.  Ed sighed and arched into the touch. "So what can we do to tempt you back down here Joel?"

"Oh I think you're making a good start of it."

Chris laced his fingers into Ed's hair and kissed him. Joel sat on his hands so he wouldn't touch himself watching Chris' pale limbs tangle in Ed's dark ones.  The two made small gasping groans and rocked their hips against each other. In one smooth move Chris flipped Ed onto his stomach and was rubbing his cock along the cleft of Ed's ass. Ed bowed his back, raising his ass to Chris' touch and his eyes to Joel.

"Don't even think about it Chris." Joel said darkly. "That's no mans land until I say so."

Chris looked up at him and smirked a bit. Ed looked at him with barley controlled lust.  Joel grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him out from under Chris.  He ran his hand's along Ed's body like he hadn't seen a naked man before, and every touch was undiscovered territory.  Ed's breath was coming in hard gasps where as Joel felt strangely calm, like he was doing the most natural thing in the world.  He looked past Ed to Chris who was lightly working his own cock.

Joel gestured to his bedside table.  Chris crawled over and opened it pulling out some lube and condoms.

Joel maneuvered Ed onto his back and straddled Ed's hips moving their cocks slowly against each other. 

Joel heard the tube of lube open and felt Chris' long fingers spreading his ass.  He jumped a little as Chris teased at his opening but more from the cold of the lube than the act it self.

"How much of a warm up are you going to need Joel?" Chris asked, his hot breath sending shivers down Joel's spine.

"Not nearly as much."

Chris chuckled low as he slid a long finger into Joel.  Joel's eyes fluttered shut and he felt his balls draw up. He felt like he might cum just from Chris' single finger.

Ed sat up a little and took Joel's balls into his hand.  He pulled just hard enough for Joel to let out a little hiss and let him regain control. 

"Is that better?" Ed asked.

Joel nodded his head. Chris slipped in another finger. Joel sighed.  He wanted more.  He wanted to feel that stretch again, that fullness, that rush of endorphins as the pleasure pain boundary is burned away.  Joel rocked himself on Chris' fingers.

"Want more Joel?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"How much?"

Joel took a deep breath. "Both of you."

Chris stopped his fingers. "Are you sure?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yes." Joel breathed. 

Ed sat up and cupped his face with one hand.  He then reached up and oh so gently touched Joel's lips the same way he had the other night.  Joel had ran at the too tender touch, this time Joel kissed the fingertips.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, more with worry.

"Yes."

Chris twisted his fingers around and rubbed Joel's prostate before working in a third.  Joel jumped and gasped and began to buck against Ed while driving himself further back onto Chris' fingers.  Chris spread his fingers, Joel cried out, Chris slipped in his pinkie and stretched. Joel felt his body begin to go limp.  Chris wrapped an arm around his chest, holding him up.

"How's he doing?" Ed asked as he kissed his way up and down Joel's throat.

"So good." replied Chris with a chuckle.

Joel didn't know how much longer he was going to hold out.  Even with Chris' fingers he felt strangely empty, his body loose but his cock felt painfully hard.  Ed kissed his way down Joel's chest.  He played with one nipple and licked at the other.  Joel ran his fingers into Ed's hair and yanked his head up into a kiss. Ed's tongue thrust between Joel's lips almost in time to the thrust of Chris' fingers. Ed's kisses were going to have to go on the list of fetishes.

Joel pulled back from the kiss. "Chris." He breathed out gesturing vaguely in the direction of the condoms.  Chris handed Joel a plus size one.  Joel's hands were shaking so hard he nearly dropped it.  Ed lay back and Joel rolled the condom onto Ed.  Ed made a content humming sound. "That should feel better." Joel said.  Ed nodded, his eyes fluttering shut.

Joel positioned himself over Ed's erection.  He felt Chris' hand on his ass guiding him.  Joel bent his knees and in one fluid movement slid himself onto Ed.  Joel and Ed's cries of pleasure blended into a single sound.  

Joel panted catching his breath.  Maybe he should have let Chris warm him up a little more but the craving for this had been too strong.  Joel slid up and let himself sink back down again.  Ed reached out a hand and Joel took it, using it for balance as he began to work his way on and off of Ed's cock.  When Joel felt himself begin to relax a bit a reached his free hand back for Chris.

 "Chris."

 "You sure Joel?" Chris asked quietly.

 "Yes." Joel breathed.

 Joel heard the opening of a condom wrapper and the squick of the lube package.  One of Chris' long arms wrapped around his chest.  Joel felt long fingers slide into him even as Chris nibbled at the back of his neck.

 "Are you ready?" Chris breathed into his ear.

 Joel nodded.  With a quick hard thrust Chris was in.  Joel whimpered and pressed himself back against Chris' slender body.  Chris didn't move.  No one moved.  The only sound in the room was of three sets of lungs billowing in lust.

 Chris moved first, rocking his hips slowly.  It wasn't much but it was enough.  Joel felt what little control he had burn away.  He drove himself down hard onto Chris and Ed and the two took the hint.  Chris held him in place as Ed set a pace of hard shallow thrusts, each one sending shock waves of pleasure and pain through Joel.

 Joel looked down into Ed's blue eyes, dark with lust.  Ed reached out and wrapped his free hand around Joel's cock.  Joel came with a scream, the spasms rocking his body, ropes of milky white cum landing across Ed's dark chest.

 Ed squeezed his eyes shut, arched his hips and came.  Chris followed a moment later with a primal growl in Joel's ear.

 Joel collapsed boneless onto Ed, his cum still hot between their chests.  Chris flopped down beside them.  Joel nuzzled himself into Ed's chest before reaching out and taking Chris' hand.  Joel chuckled.

 "What's so funny?" Chris panted out.

 "Dear Elaine, how's New York? Hope you are well. Thought you might be interested to know I've switched teams and have become a sex toy for an ex-con DJ and an apprentice shaman. Give my love to everyone. Joel."

 Chris and Ed both chuckled.  "Is that what you are?" Chris asked. "Our sex toy?"

 Joel shrugged and crawled off Ed wiggling his way between the two men. "I can think of worse way of keeping warm in winter."

 "So this is just a winter thing?" Ed asked.

 Joel sighed. "All of Alaska is a winter thing Ed, all of it."


End file.
